Happiness isn't Forever, or is it?
by PadmeKenobi
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Actions. I advise that you had best read that story first, in order to understand this one. OBIDALA, of course. R&R! Anakin and Ciana 'explore' their relationship, where as ObiWan and Padme's relationship grows, also, an old aquantian
1. Prologue

_**P**__**rologue**_  
Padmé Amidala Kenobi sat at her vanity while Rabé fixed her hair. _Well, not exactly sitting…more like squirming_ she thought ruefully.Rabé huffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Milady, sit still for once! I know you're just excited but please, stop moving so I can get your hair done"  
Padmé sighed and attempted not to roll her eyes.  
"Yes, Mother." she said while smiling at Rabé in the mirror. Rabé laughed and stuck one more curl into place.  
"There! You're done!" she cried in triumph but Padmé was already out the door and walking down the hallway. She clutched the turquoise ring tightly. The ring was on a chain that she now wore all the time. Luckily it was hidden from anyone's view by the long gown of green silk with gold embroidery. That ring was something very special to her. She never wanted to lose it for it was her engagement ring and her wedding ring. That's why she was so excited and was practically running down the hallway. Well…the ring wasn't the reason why she was practically running down the hallway, oh no no no! It was because her husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was coming home.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped down from the transport and looked around. _Where was she!_ he wondered anxiously. He knew that she was always here to meet him. Obi-Wan smiled when he remembered his wife's beautiful face and that she said that she had good news.  
Obi-Wan turned to Anakin Skywalker, his former padawan, now a Knight. They grinned at each other. They were thinking the same exact thing, and they knew it. _It was good to be home._

_

* * *

_ Padmé burst into a apartment, a level lower than hers. She looked around. _Where was she? Blast._ Padmé wondered anxiously. She just had to be here! Padmé rushed into the living room. Nope, she wasn't here. Padmé felt relief wash over her when she finally saw Ciana in the bedroom, fixing her hair.  
"Ciana! Come on! They're home!" cried Padmé, while taking a hold of Ciana's arm and dragging her out of the apartment. Ciana looked at Padmé in shock and stuttered.  
"Um..yeah..er, I was..yeah..I know they're home, Padmé! Just calm down!" Ciana said while untangling herself from Padmé. She put her hands on the older woman's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Padmé, just calm down. I know you're excited to see Obi-Wan and I know you're really excited to tell him the good news, but first you must be thinking straight forward. You don't want to look all flustered when Obi-Wan sees you, right"  
Padmé blushed, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. She sighed. "You're right, but, just hurry! I know you must be excited to see Anakin." Padmé smiled when she saw a soft blush rise up to Ciana's cheeks. Ciana giggled nervously while Padmé laughed and linked their arms together. They walked down the hall.  
Obi-Wan and Anakin grinned at each other as they saw the women walking down the hall. Obi-Wan mentally sighed in longing. Padmé looked absolutely beautiful. She was glowing. No. Not glowing. Radiating with happiness. He could just see it in her eyes. He frowned though, when he noticed what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her normal tight clothes, instead she was volumous robes, that looked rather big for her. She also walked as if there was more weight on her...as if she had to carry a certain burden. Her hair wasn't up in any fancy hairdo either, it was down, and it looked lovely. He smiled at her when she beamed at him. He couldn't help himself, who couldn't smile when they saw her face? The men walked towards them as they neared. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed. They took a hold of the women and drew them to a secluded place. When they were sure they were away from the sights of people (and creatures) Obi-Wan immediately kissed Padmé. He couldn't help himself.  
Padmé laughed as they parted.  
"Just couldn't wait, eh?" she asked, a sparkle in her eye. Obi-Wan snorted. "Heck no, I've been away from my beautiful wife for 5 months, I missed you so much"  
Padmé put her arms around his neck. "I missed you too." she said softly. They kissed again.  
Anakin hugged Ciana. He smiled at her as he noticed that she looked rather uncomfortable just standing there, looking at the ground. He nudged her arm, she looked up at him. He smiled and put his arm around his shoulder and held her tight against him. He bent down.  
"Missed me?" he asked seductively, in her ear. Ciana blushed. "Anakin! I…well, as a matter a fact, I did." she said, smiling. Ciana raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did YOU miss ME?" she asked.  
Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! Why wouldn't I?" Ciana smiled and opened her mouth to say something. Anakin's eyes brows raised and he held up a hand for silence. "AH! NO! Don't answer that!" he said, hastily, laughing. Ciana chuckled and punched his arm softly. He held his arm, mocking hurt. "Owwww!" he whined, giving her the puppy eyed look. She just laughed some more and poked him in the stomach. He put a hand to his stomach. "OWW! MASTER! Come help me, I'm being harassed by a girl!" he whined, really loudly.  
Obi-Wan and Padmé smirked.  
"Awwwwww, poor Anakin! He can't even defend himself from a girl, boo hoo hoo." Obi-Wan said tauntingly. Obi-Wan moved away as Anakin moved to poke him. "Haha, missed me missed me now ya gotta kiss me!" Obi-Wan cried. The men froze, staring at each other. "Uh, yeah..um…don't do that." Obi-Wan said, putting his hands up and backing up as Anakin advanced on him, a smirk on his face. Obi-Wan gave Padmé a pleading look as Anakin advanced even more. But all she did was shrug helplessly, a silly smile on her face. "You're supposed to protect me, Padmé!" Obi-Wan said, a pleading note in his voice, a teasing glint in his eyes. Padmé raised her eyebrows and glanced at Ciana, who was trying not to laugh. "I? I! I am supposed to protect you? Well, last I heard, my Jedi husband, that YOU are supposed to protect ME." Padmé said, while coming towards Obi-Wan and moving him away from Anakin. She linked her arm with his and looked at Anakin. Anakin sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. He stopped walking. "Well, I guess I can't hurt Obi-Wan anymore, since his PROTECTOR, PADMÉ is here to save him. Plus, I better not hit her, she'll get all mad!" said Anakin, grinning like a little 9 yr old. His grin disappeared though as Padmé advanced on him, this time, a deadly glint in her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Uh oh…" he murmured, backing up and hiding behind Ciana. "HELP ME, CIANA!" he cried in a high pitched voice. Ciana moved away from Anakin. She grinned. "No, I don't believe I will." she said. Anakin's mouth dropped open in shock, he crossed his arms. "Well, of all the…" but he never got to finish his sentence as both Padmé and Ciana poked him. Anakin sniffled, he sat down on the floor and folded his legs, he put his head down on his knees and sniffled some more. Padmé, Ciana, and Obi-Wan all could hear Anakin murmur. "Meanies…" They all laughed. Anakin lifted his head and winked.

* * *

That evening the quartet sat at Padmé's dining table, waiting for the food. Anakin fidgeted in his chair. Gods, he was so hungry! He groaned in satisfaction as Padmé finally came out of the kitchen and set a bowl of delicious looking (and smelling) food right in front of him. Once all the food was out and she had sat down Anakin immediately filled his plate full of food. He immediately began shoveling food in his mouth. Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Ciana all rolled their eyes in unison. Anakin swallowed quickly and smiled, innocently. He looked at Padmé. "SO, anything happen that's exciting while we were gone"  
Padmé smiled. "Yes, we found out that my sister, Sola, is pregnant. When I, er I should say WE, since Ciana came with me, but anyway, when we visited them you should have seen Ryoo and Pooja! They were so excited that they are going to be big sisters." Padmé laughed at the memory.  
Ciana nodded."Yeah, they were. I was so happy to be introduced to Padmé's family. They were so nice and liked me instantly. Well, that's what Padmé tells me." she said, winking at Padmé.  
Anakin nodded absently. "Soo, I'm happy for Sola, but, anything else happened? Anything?"  
Padmé and Ciana shook their heads. "Nope, nothing. Sorry, Ani, I know you're disappointed." said Padmé. Anakin shrugged and began to eat again. During all this Obi-Wan had been sitting there as a perfect gentlemen. When he saw how Padmé had said that Sola was pregnant, he knew she was truly happy. He also knew that she was hiding something, but he figured that she would tell him later.

* * *

And true to his thought, she did. Later that night, Padmé and Obi-Wan were sitting in the living room, drinking tea and reminiscing about old times. Padmé snuggled against Obi-Wan and sighed in contempt. "Obi-Wan, there's something I must tell you." Obi-Wan nodded and waited."Obi-Wan well…," Padmé raised her head and looked into his eyes, "I'm um..well, I'm pregnant…" she said softly, smiling.

* * *

**OOHH! CLIFFHANGER! HAH! Sorry, I feel evil today. And YAY! FIRST CHAP UP! It seems kinda slow to me though, I don't know, maybe that's just me. lol. Please R&R! I'LL LOVE YOU ALWAYS IF YOU DO :)**

**P.K. - 91 out. (Padmé)**


	3. Chapter 2

Kenobifan: Ehehe, yes I am evil, aren't I? Well, here's your next chap! Enjoy! 

_**Chapter Two**_

Obi-Wan froze and sat there. He didn't even blink. He just SAT. Padmé frowned and moved away from him, it had been about 5 or 6 seconds and he hadn't even responded.  
"Obi-Wan? Are you alright?…Obi-Wan?" she said, waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't move a centimeter. Padmé huffed and sat away from him. Obi-Wan finally blinked and released the breath that he noticed he had been holding.  
"Uh…you're…um…you're pregnant!" he asked in shock.  
Padmé nodded, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Why for the love of he gods was he acting like this! It made her nervous. Obi-Wan slowly turned his head to look at her. Her brow smoothed out though as she saw the true happiness shining in his eyes. There was a soft smile on his lips. He brought her to him and kissed her softly.  
"You're pregnant, Padmé. I can't believe it. I love you so much." he said, looking into her eyes. Padmé smiled and suddenly her vision became blurred. The tears fell down her cheeks. Obi-Wan frowned and wiped them away. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He suddenly knew why she was dressed that way, why it had seemed to him, that she was walking as if she had a certain burden to carry. It was because she was pregnant. And he was the father. Obi-Wan kissed her cheeks, where the tears had been. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and finally her mouth. It was such a long and passionate kiss that they were both gasping for air when they broke apart. Padmé smiled and stroked his cheek. "Well, I see you're happy"  
Obi-Wan laughed and kissed her again. "You bet I am. This is the happiest day of my life. I am so glad that you love me, Padmé. I am so happy that I am the father of this child." and he laid his hand on her belly. Padmé smiled and laid her hand on his. "I -" but she never got to finish, for Anakin and Ciana came into the living room, laughing about something. Ciana was doubled over in laughter and when she finally got her breath back she said. (she didn't notice Obi-Wan or Padmé)  
"Anakin you fool! I can't believe that you! --" she stood up and saw Obi-Wan and Padmé. She blushed. "Oh um..sorry, are we disturbing you?" The couple shook their heads.  
"No, you're not. Well, first we have something to tell you." Padmé said, smiling. Anakin and Ciana glanced at each other but sat down anyway. "Well..um..," Padmé held onto Obi-Wan's hand, he smiled at her reassuringly. Padmé beamed at the younger couple. "Well, I'm pregnant." Ciana smiled at Padmé. Anakin, well..he looked shocked. His mouth was open and he kept looking between Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Ciana. His mouth opened and shut like a fishes. He pointed a finger at Ciana. "You - you knew?" he stuttered. Ciana rolled her eyes. "Duh, of course I knew. I was HERE when she found out"  
Anakin's eyebrows raised. "Oh..yeah…yeah…forgot about that…" he said…looking puzzled. Ciana rolled her eyes at Padmé. Obi-Wan laughed. "Come now, Anakin. Don't look so surprised"  
A pained look came over Anakin's face. He screwed his eyes shut. _OH GODS! WRONG THOUGHTS! WRONG THOUGHTS!_ MAKE_ THEM GO AWAY!_ his brained screamed at him at the images he saw. Anakin took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he saw that the other three were looking at him like, hello?  
He smiled and hugged Padmé. "I'm so happy for you guys!" he said, sincerely. Suddenly Padmé yawned. She blushed and covered her mouth. "Sorry." she murmured. The other three laughed and Obi-Wan stood up. "Well, sorry to say this you guys, but it looks like the newly found mommy needs her sleep." Ciana and Anakin stood up, they gave Padmé a hug before they left and stepped out the door. Both Obi-Wan and Padmé sighed in comfort as they laid in the soft plush bed. Padmé snuggled up to her husband. How nice it felt to feel his body next to hers. To know that he was FINALLY here with her, that he was REAL and that she didn't have to worry anymore. She was so happy she felt like crying.  
Of course she didn't, er..rather..she couldn't, for right when she laid her head on her husbands shoulder, she had fallen asleep.  
Obi-Wan looked down at the woman he loved. Her beautiful lush hair fanned around her angelic face. He could finally breath normally. He didn't have to worry anymore, that something had happened to her while he was gone, and that he couldn't help her. He felt complete knowing that she was REAL and that he could feel her body up against his. Obi-Wan shut his eyes in bliss when he smelled her scent. My gods, it was the most intoxicating thing he had ever smelled. How he had missed it. He loved her so much, even more now that she was carrying HIS child. HIS. He couldn't believe it. They were actually going to start a life together. A real life. Obi-Wan kissed the crown of her head, and shut his eyes. He could finally get some sleep, knowing the one he loved was right next to him.

* * *

_ 'A little 3 year old girl sat on the potty, swinging her legs to and fro. While she did that she was humming a little Nubian tune her M'mmy sang to her sometimes to herself. The little girl sighed. Jeez, this was taking longer then she expected. She didn't think going potty took THIS long, unless she was just sitting here for fun. The girl shrugged her tiny frail shoulders and continued to swing her legs.  
Padmé stood in a kitchen, but it wasn't HER kitchen. It was different. VERY different. She turned around and around. Nothing looked familiar to her. Suddenly she heard a little girl yell, "M'mmy! I'M DONE!"…and it was coming from the bathroom. Padmé's legs carried her to the bathroom, and suddenly she was standing at the door. She hesitantly opened it and saw a little girl with long brown locks and brown eyes sitting on the toilet, swinging her legs. The little girl beamed and said. "HI M'MMY! I'm done now." she said, matter - o - factly. Padmé smiled and picked the little girl up from the toilet. She had the girl wash her hands and then let her off to play. The little girl giggled and ran out of the bathroom. Padmé moved to walk out of the bathroom but suddenly something bumped into her. Well, more like STUCK to her. She looked down and saw a little boy with sandy blonde hair crying and holding onto her leg. This boy was also 3. The little boy sobbed and held onto her leg even more. If she didn't do something…ah, but see, she didn't have to, because as soon as that thought entered her mind the little boy looked up at his mommy and wailed.  
"MOMMY! I LOST MR. CHUBBSY!" and he sobbed on her leg again. Padmé moaned softly, in a motherly way, and pried the little boy off of her. She held him and looked into his blue-greenish eyes.  
"What's wrong now?" The little boy continued to sob onto her shirt. Suddenly he looked to and fro and suddenly he screamed with all his might,  
"LEIA! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING TO MR. CHUBBSY!"  
The little girl, Leia, came running to the bathroom. She pouted and looked at her brother.  
"I DID NOT! M'MMY! TELL LUKE HE'S BEING MEAN"  
The little boy, Luke, frowned and squirmed in his mommy's arms. She put him down. Luke stood in front of his sister.  
"WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MR. CHUBBSY!" he screamed. He was near tears.  
Leia sighed.  
"I told you! I didn't touch him"  
"Did too"  
"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"Did not"  
"Did too"  
"DID NOT"  
"DID TOO"  
"DID NOT"  
"DID TOO"  
"NA UH"  
Luke blinked, he was rather confused by this change. He frowned.  
"YES HUH"  
"NA UH"  
"YES HUH"  
"NA UH"  
While the kids had been screaming at each other they had been getting louder and louder. Padmé rubbed her forehead. This was getting out of control.  
"Alright! NO MORE YELLING!" she said sternly.  
The twins shut up. They didn't like it when they made Mommy angry. Luke looked near to tears, but Leia just stood there and glared at him. Padmé was glad they had shut up, she ushered them out and into, what she hoped, was their bedroom. She put the twins on the bed.  
"Ok, so Luke, where did you last see Mr. Chubbsy"  
Luke sniffled and frowned, he was thinking rather hard for his age.  
"I - I think I saw him…under LEIA'S BED!" he said, pointing a finger at Leia. She looked outraged.  
"IT'S NOT NICE TO POINT! DADDY SAYS SO"  
Before Luke could even open his mouth Padmé had searched under Leia's bed, and sure enough, there sat Mr. Chubbsy. She took him out and handed him over to Luke, who beamed and gave his mommy a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Mommy!" he said in his sweet voice, before running out of the rooming, Mr. Chubbsy in hand. Leia looked at her mommy, a sad expression on her face.  
"I lost Mr. Snuggles, too, M'mmy." she said, mournfully. Before Padmé could answer she heard a door open and close, most likely the front door. Leia beamed, she squealed and ran out of the room. Padmé hastily followed, she turned the corner right when she saw both Luke and Leia run up to their daddy and hug onto his legs. Padmé looked up and saw that their daddy was…Obi-Wan.  
Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm home!"'_

_

* * *

_ Padmé shot up in bed, breathing hard. She blinked. She turned her head when she felt Obi-Wan sit up next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked hoarsely. "What's wrong, Padmé." Padmé sighed and laid back down against him. She put her head on his shoulder. "Nothing….nothing's wrong, it was only a dream"  
Obi-Wan grunted and shut his eyes again. Padmé laid her hands on her stomach and thought about the dream. She didn't get much sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Obi-Wan sat up in bed, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He turned to Padmé's side of the bed and blinked. She wasn't there. She wasn't even in the bedroom. He untangled himself from the blankets and shuffled down the hallway. Sure enough as he passed through the library he saw her sitting there, staring out the window. Padmé could sense Obi-Wan right when he entered the room but she made no move. She just sat there, her legs folded up on the soft plush huge chair, her head still laying on her knees, her arms wrapped around them. She sat there, staring out at the rising sun. She didn't move when she saw Obi-Wan's profile next to hers, not did she move when he bent down and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Obi-Wan's hand moved from her shoulder to around both her shoulders. He pulled her close to him as he sat on the arm of the chair. Padmé finally moved her head to look at him. She smiled as she saw the concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, love, really. Just thinking." she said, laying her head against him. Obi-Wan kissed the crown of her head and whispered,

"Care to tell me about it?"

Padmé shrugged half-heartedly.

"I don't know, it was just a dream. It…well, er..ok, I was in a house, it wasn't mine, at least…I don't think it was..I didn't recognize it at all. There were two children in my dream, a little 3 year old boy and girl. The little boy had blonde hair," Padmé looked at Obi-Wan and smiled, "he had your eyes and your smile. The little girl had brown eyes and my curls. They were both so cute. You were in my dream also, you were their daddy."

A silence issued between them. Both lost in their own thoughts, until Padmé sighed.

"Do you think this means anything?" she asked, curiously.

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan.

"I doubt that it means anything, Padmé. After all, that's just what it is. A dream." said Obi-Wan, but even as the words formed on his lips and came out, even he himself didn't believe them.

Padmé smiled and hugged Obi-Wan. If she wasn't convinced about what he said, she didn't show it. At all. _She'd make a good Jedi. _Obi-Wan thought, smiling. suddenly an image appeared in his mind, an image of Padmé wearing Jedi robes and wielding an ignited purple lightsaber. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. Padmé looked at Obi-Wan, a puzzled look on her face.

"And what is just so funny, husband."

"You." he said simply, smiling.

Padmé laughed and kissed Obi-Wan softly.

"Lucky me." she whispered before kissing him again.

Obi-Wan's laughter floated through the library.

* * *

Anakin stood by the bed, staring down at her. It was morning but it was dark in the room because the shades were closed. He stood there, hands clasped behind his back, watching her sleep. He didn't need light in here to see her face. He had memorized it already. Every line, every curve. Everything about her. He imagined she had a small smile on her beautiful face, her red hair cascading down her head and on the pillow. Anakin moved from his spot and opened the shades, sunlight streaming into the room. He moved back to his spot, hands behind his back, and waited.

* * *

Ciana groaned and turned over, the blankets were tangled up with her legs, but she didn't care. She moved to put the pillow over her head but froze as she saw a shadow to her right. Ciana shot up in bed, a man was standing next to her bed. she couldn't make out his face, because the sun was shining on his back. She screamed as he took a step towards her. She scrambled to the nightstand on the other side of the bed, she grabbed something heavy and threw it at him. As she threw it she lost her balance and fell to the floor with a soft thud. She didn't see if she had hit him straight on. She lay there, her legs were tangled in the blankets which were partially still lying on the bed. It was a rather uncomfortable position. 

She lay there stiffly, trying to ease her breathing. _Get up! Get up now!_ her mind screamed at her. Ciana scrambled up and finally managed to untangle herself. She stood on her knees, clutching the side of the bed and looked across it. She couldn't see what was going on on the other side. _Sith._

_

* * *

_Anakin groaned and rubbed his nose. Gods, it hurt! _Gods, why must it ALWAYS be books!_ He bared his teeth and shook his head. Gods, his headache was starting. This was going to be a rough day.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Anakin groaned and rubbed his face. Gods, it still hurt! _Well, duh, smart ass, it's only been about 5 seconds! _Anakin scowled at himself and just sat there, he didn't feel like getting up. _Why'd she have to throw something at me! _He looked around and finally saw it, a rather thick book. _BOOKS! GODS! I HATE THEM SO MUCH! _He sighed and mourned for himself, sitting in Ciana's bedroom, mourning for his pain.

Ciana still sat there, clutching at the bed sheets. She finally willed herself to move, she got on her hands and knees and actually crawled around the bed. When she got near the end she slowed down and blinked. She couldn't quite make out who it was. She gasped when she saw his face.

"Anakin! Oh my gods! I am so sorry!" she cried, while standing up and rushing to him.

Anakin looked at Ciana and blinked.

"Wha...?" he said, his mouth hanging open, a completely lost look on his face. Ciana frowned, she turned on the lamp and turned Anakin's face towards the light. She put her hands on his shoulders and grimaced. Jeez, how hard had she thrown that book? There already was a bruise forming on the right side of his face, under his eye. Anakin turned his head to look at Ciana. Suddenly their faces were mere centimeters apart. Blue eyes searched hazel ones. Ciana could feel Anakin's breath on her face. Time seemed to slow down. Ciana's heart was pumping so fast and so loud, all she could hear was the _THUD thud THUD thud_ of it drumming in her ears. She was sure Anakin could hear it as well.

Involuntarily Anakin's eyes strayed to her lips. They were so beautiful. Such a red color, such a natural pout to them, to make them look so kissable. Suddenly Anakin moved and his lips were upon hers. Ciana's eyes closed and she became lost in these new feelings. Such wonders. Anakin's lips moved from her lips and slowly traced her jawline, he nibbled her earlobe softly. Ciana shivered in delight, her grip from his shoulders moved up and entwined in his hair. Fire was boiling through her veins and through her whole body. Anakin's hand moved and parted her nightgown from her shoulder. He kissed down her neck and kissed the top of her shoulder. For a moment a tiny voice in the back of his head yelled at him to stop. But he ignored it. This felt too good. She moaned when she felt Anakin's hand doing such wonders as it moved down her body. When Ciana felt his lips on her neck again she finally came to her senses. She gasped and tore herself away from him. Suddenly her hand moved back and slapped his cheek. They stared at each other in shock. Ciana, breathing hard, her eyes wide. Anakin, looking like nothing had happened. Suddenly he smirked.

"Why don't ya punch me next time, I might actually feel _that_."

Ciana stared at him, her eyes flashing. She stood up and glared at him.

"Oh! YOU! YOU...", she sputtered for a good enough insult,"...MAN!" she yelled, while stomping towards the door. She turned around vehemently and glared at him once more before storming out of the room.

Anakin winced and rubbed his right cheek. Man, even though he had said that, that slap sure did hurt. She had hit him square on the cheek where the bruise was. It had taken all his man power not to yell out in pain when he had felt her small tiny hand connect with his cheek. He snorted and continued to rub his sore cheek. First a book, now a slap. This was not the most perfect morning he'd ever had.

* * *

Padmé looked up from her dresser when she heard the front door slam. She sent Obi-Wan a questioning look across the room, in which he just shrugged and went back to his book. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. _Fine, I'll just go see to it myself. Men are never any help._ She shook her head, a smile on her face.

Ciana stormed down the hallway, muttering darkly to herself. She was so angry and so distracted that she barely even felt it when she collided with a woman who had just turned the corner. She turned and hoped that she had said the right thing as to when you bump into someone. She turned back to the front and continued to storm down the hallway.

Padmé opened the door and wasn't too surprised to see Ciana stomping down the hallway. She followed the younger girl. She practically had to run to catch up with her. As she got close enough so she didn't have to yell, she asked,

"Ciana, come on, what are you doing? Where do you think you're going to go? You've never been on any other planet except Naboo, you don't know this world."

Ciana didn't stop, she did slow down though, to a walk. She kept looking forward.

"I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I want to GET AWAY. FROM _HIM._"

Padmé put a hand on Ciana's shoulder and turned the girl to face her.

"From who?" Padmé asked, although she knew quite well who it was.

Ciana scowled and shrugged Padmé's hand off.

"Don't be stupid, Padmé. You know full well who I'm talking about."

"Me? Stupid? That's where you've got it wrong, my dear. I am not the one who's running away from Anakin. I'm not the one afraid to...to, I don't know. Why ARE you running away."

"I never said I was - "

"Ah, but you obviously are, since you're storming down the hallway! You ran into that woman without even seeing her! So...tell me again, why are you running away. From Anakin, most off."

Ciana pursed her lips together until they became a white thin line and crossed her arms. She looked at the older, shorter woman.

"Fine, but could we talk in a more private area?"

Padmé smiled and turned to walk back to the apartment.

"Sure, in my bedroom. Anakin is probably sulking around." she said laughingly.

A small smile appeared on Ciana's pretty face and they walked back to the apartment.

* * *

Five minutes later Ciana and Padmé sat on the plush Queen bed, facing each other. Padmé watched Ciana intently. She wondered what Anakin did this time. Ciana bit her lip and refused to meet Padmé's eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well, I woke up...and I totally freaked out because I saw a shadow next to my bed. I screamed, scrambled to the other side of the bed, grabbed something on the night table and threw it at him. I feel to the floor and just laid there, in shock. I finally willed myself to move and I crawled to the other side of the bed, I was surprised to see Anakin, sitting there, rubbing his face. I ran over to him and turned his face to the light, there's a bruise on his face..-"

Padmé interrupted by bursting out laughing. She blushed and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, please go on." she said, still giggling.

Ciana cleared her throat, still refusing to meet Padmé's eyes. She played with the edge of the fraying quilt while she continued.

"Anyway, yeah, there was a bruise on his face, I looked at him, he looked at me...he...he kissed me..." she said, blushing a deep red.

Padmé watched her, waiting for her to say more. When she didn't after 6 seconds Padmé touched Ciana on her arm lightly. Ciana finally looked into Padmé's kind brown compassionate eyes.

"He..did..more than kiss me...but not THAT much." she added hastily after she saw the look Padmé had on her face. Padmé sighed in relief and looked down.

"Is that all that happened?"

"No, I - ,well, I was so shocked that I slapped him."

Padmé laughed once again. She looked at the younger woman and smiled and shook her head softly.

"Wow, Ciana, first a book, then a slap. You're on a roll!"

Ciana's eyebrows raised, she was surprised that Padmé was acting like this. As if to answer her question, Padmé laid a hand lightly on her hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Sometimes Anakin can be so...well, Anakin needs to be...he needs to have someone lighten his life up a bit."

"Ok..."

"Oh don't look at me that way, you know it's true."

Ciana rolled her eyes.

"Ok, whatever you say, m'lady."

Padmé pinched Ciana's arm.

"Hey, don't call me that!"

Ciana rubbed her arm, she pouted.

"Oww, that hurt."

"Well, don't call me that. I don't need you calling me that too. It gets very old."

"Fine, ok. And, thanks for letting me talk to you." Ciana said, while standing up.

"Of course, Ciana, anytime. If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Padmé said, standing up and winking. They shared a smile of understanding before they parted to their separate ways, which would be, well...anywhere Obi-Wan was for Padmé, and well, her room for Ciana, where she could sit and think.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter just seemed to drag on. I don't know, sorry for the long wait, my lovely people, I had a major writers block and I didn't know what to write, but thankfully my mastermind thought of something, albeit a bit draggy, lol, is that even a word? Oh well, R & R people! PLEASE! Byes.**

**P.K. - 91 out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AHAHA! Finally I've updated! Sorry for such a long wait, been busy, been to a vaca, that didn't even last for how long it was supposed to last, lol, yeah, busy..anyway, here's your next chap! Enjoy! Oh, and as you said, Kenobifan, that you would hope to see more Obi and Padme time, well here it is! YAY, lol, enjoy the chap!**

**Your Humble Servant**

**Padmé out. (P.K. - 91)**

_**Chapter Five**_

Padmé walked into the living room and was amused to see Obi-Wan sitting in a chair and reading his book. Apparently he had moved from their bedroom into here. Luckily for her his back was to her, he was facing the fireplace. She crept into the room and when she reached him she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She whispered into his ear,

"Hello, my love."

Obi-Wan chuckled and set the book down. He grabbed her arms and moved her along the edge of the chair and when she was next to him he pulled her towards him. A little squeal popped out of her mouth as she feel into his lap. He grinned wickedly and put his thumb and forefinger on her chin to bring her closer. Padmé's mouth had opened slightly, she licked her lips, for they had suddenly gone very dry. Obi-Wan's eyes strayed to her lips, he smiled and traced them with his forefinger lightly. .Padmé smiled and grabbed his finger. She kissed it softly, she moved down and kissed his palm, she grinned as she watched Obi-Wan's eyes close ever so slightly in bliss. He couldn't take it anymore, he entwined his hands in her soft silky hair and pulled her close and kissed her. Padmé's hands moved down and laid on his chest, she moved her right hand under his robe and laid it upon his heart. She felt his strong heart pump underneath her palm, a steady pulse, that showed that he was alive and well. And loved.

They broke away and stared into each others eyes. Obi-Wan's eyes were no longer a calm sea color, instead they were a stormy blue, eyes full of lust and love. Padmé's eyes were no longer the light brown, curious eyes, instead they were a darker brown, filled with mischievousness and seductive traits beneath them. Obi-Wan could look into those eyes forever, and just get lost in their beauty, but, the woman who had these beautiful brown eyes was even more beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and a grin was upon her face, the kind that looked like she had just enjoyed something wonderfully. Obi-Wan mentally snorted, he had no doubt that she hadn't enjoyed it. Her brown curls framed her heart shaped face and cascaded down her back, a light brown with reddish golden highlights in the light. Luckily for him, the sun was shining on her hair and it glowed, she truly did look like an angel. His angel.

Obi-Wan held her hand up to his face and kissed her palm, he kissed her wrist and down to her elbow. He felt Padmé shudder in delight and a chuckle rumbled through him. He cupped her face and kissed her soundly on the lips. He smiled at her, his sea green eyes twinkling.

"Hello to you too, my love."

Padmé's musical captivating laughter floated through the library. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart, as Obi-Wan put his arms around her waist and gave her a light squeeze. He laid his head upon hers and listened to her breathing, a soft musical sound. After a few moments of silence, Obi-Wan just had to ask.

"So, what was that slamming of the front door all about?"

"Ciana." she said simply.

A short pause.

"Oh."

Another pause. Obi-Wan had taken a hold of Padmé's hand and was gently rubbing it in a circular motion with his thumb. His chest rumbled as he spoke.

"This have anything to do with Anakin?"

Padmé snorted softly.

"Everything."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Ohhhhh, sounds exciting. Do tell."

Padmé laughed and looked at him.

"Do you really wanna know?"

He shrugged and smiled slyly at her.

"If something goes on in your apartment, it's always something I want to know."

Padmé smiled. She shifted on Obi-Wan's lap to get more comfortable. His hands are moved from her hands to lay on her stomach, where their child, or children, were growing, it had become a wonderful habit of his. They laughed quietly as they felt a kick. Obi-Wan's eyes registered surprise and joy as he felt another strong kick.

"It's got to be a girl." he muttered to himself. He smiled wickedly at Padmé as he saw the look she had on her face.

"What! It has to be a girl, I can tell from how hard the kick is." he persisted, a stubborn look on his face.

Padmé laughed and smacked him on the shoulder lightly.

"And who told you a girl kicks hard."

Obi-Wan's mouth opened in mock shock.

"Um, hello! No one had to tell me! I'm talking from personal experience!"

They laughed. A pause ensued after.

"Anyway, we're getting off the subject. I was just about to tell you about that whole Ciana/Anakin issue."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, yeah, I found Ciana storming down the hallway, after a wee bit I finally persuaded her to come back to the apartment to tell me all about it. We talked in our bedroom. She told me that she had woken up, was scared because she had seen a black shadow next to her room, she had thrown something at the 'shadow' and had fallen to the floor. She crawled to the other side of the bed, saw that it was Anakin, freaked out, went over to him, then she told me that he kissed her. MORE than kissed her."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Did he freak her out? I just knew it!"

"Well, yes, but he didn't do THAT much, as she put it. Anyway, yeah, long story short, their relationship is progressing, but as neither of them expected, of sorts...I guess...I don't know, it's just...weird..."

Obi-Wan nodded and kissed her neck.

"Mhmm." he answered absently, while caressing her face.

"Obi-Wan, come on, you have to take this ser –" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because her lips were already locked with Obi-Wan's. She moaned softly and pulled away regretfully.

"Obi-Wan!..."

His eyes opened slightly.

"Hmmmm?"

"Obi-Wan, you're not even paying attention." She moaned after that last sentence when she felt Obi-Wan's fingers trailing down her neck, and collar bone, his lips following after.

"So? I don't think I want to hear anymore, Anakin can take care of himself." he said slowly, concentrating on the woman in front of him, which wasn't very hard. "Stupid Anakin, always getting himself in trouble, I swear, he's going to get himself killed someday."

"Don't say that. He's going to live..to a ripe old age of 40!" Padmé said, laughingly.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Riiiight, sure he will...and who told you 40 is old?" Obi-Wan asked, pretending to be offended, for after all, he _was_ 37 years of age.

Padmé narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "Somebody..who," after she said that she poked his chest lightly, "I", another poke, "know", another poke, "very", another poke, "well.", she finished, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Bet you feel special now, poking your dear.." he paused, slightly scared by himself, for he was just about to say 'old', "..husband on the chest, harassingly" he cried, raising his hand in the air, his pointer finger out, the rest like a fist, to make his point.

"Aww, does poor Obi Kenobi feel offended?" Padmé purred, while poking his chest some more. She was highly enjoying herself.

Obi-Wan gasped and held her hand to make her stop poking him. "DON'T call me OBI." he said, making his voice sound hard. Then he smiled. "But it does sound cute when you say it." He blinked though as Padmé suddenly got up and started walking around the room, chanting 'Obi' over and over again.

"Obi, Obi, Obi, Obi, Obi, Obi, Obi, Obi..." she chanted, watching him, a satisfactory smile on her face as she watched his face expression change from mildly confused to annoyed. He held his head in his hands and groaned. Suddenly Padmé's 'Obi's' had gotten quieter, he poked his head up and found that she wasn't in the room.

"Oh frak." he muttered, walking out of the room and following the sound of Padmé's voice down he hall. "She had better not go out of this apartment." he muttered to himself.

Padmé smiled and walked over to the front door, still chanting 'Obi'. She opened it and walked out, chanting 'Obi'. She looked around, luckily there was no one around. She smiled wickedly and continued her trek down the hallway.

"Obi, Obi, Obi, Obi, Obi." she said tauntingly, knowing Obi-Wan would be after her anytime soon. Just as she finished that thought she felt a hand cover her mouth and one go around her waist, she was pulled tight against his broad chest. She secretly smiled to herself.

"Stop saying that, please." Obi-Wan said in a raspy whisper. Padmé shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"When I let go of your mouth, will you not say 'Obi'?" he asked, praying that she would, otherwise he'd have to drag her back to the apartment. He snickered at the thought.

Padmé nodded and as Obi-Wan's hand lifted from her face, she let out a rather loud "OBI!" and her laughter was cut off short as his hand came back, pressing harder against her mouth.

"STOP." Obi-Wan said, this time he wasn't going to let go of her mouth.

A door suddenly opened and a maid poked her head out of the door, concern on her face as she looked at the couple. "Is everything alright, sir?" she asked timidly. Obi-Wan forced a smile and let go of Padmé, PRAYING that she would not say anything, glaring at her all the while.

"Ahem, yes, " he said, "everything is alright, my wife was just acting..childish." he said, moving beside Padmé and grabbing her arm, holding her just above the elbow. He once again forced a smile and sighed in relief as the maid frowned, but moved back into the room she was cleaning, leaving them alone. He glared at Padmé, who just smiled innocently. He scowled and practically dragged her back into the apartment. Once he had shut the door and let go of her arm Padmé sighed and smiled to herself. She brushed off her clothes, as if she had been in a scuffle, and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Well, that was exciting." she said, smiling. "Wasn't it, Obi?" she added, with a smirk and she walked into the kitchen leaving a stunned Obi-Wan behind her. After a few seconds of still standing there in shock, Obi-Wan wisely decided not to go into the kitchen just yet, instead he went down the hall towards their bedroom, passing Ciana on the way. She looked slightly confused.

"Um, Obi-Wan, do you mind telling me what that 'Obi' thing was all about?" she asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Eh, just Padmé, she was just happy this morning...I guess..."

"Oh, well, ok then..." Ciana said, smiling at him. "Having some pregnancy issues, then?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Yeah, I spose. Anyway, yeah, do you know where Anakin is?"

At the mention of Anakin, Ciana's face instantly closed up. "No." she said quietly, shaking her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me.." and she walked past him and into her bedroom.

Obi-Wan watched her go. Why in the name of the gods did HE have to be here, with all these women having problems. He shook his head and walked into his bedroom..._their_ bedroom, actually. Obi-Wan walked into the fresher and got ready, for a big day, he supposed.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Obi-Wan wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the fresher. He walked down the hallway and into their bedroom opening the shades with one hand, the other currently trying to keep his towel from falling. Unbeknownst to him Padme was standing in the doorway watching him with a smile on her beautiful face. _Just one slip of the finger…_she thought, her smile getting bigger.

"You going to stand there all day and watch me, or you going to help your dear husband." Obi-Wan's voice jarred her of her thoughts and she jumped slightly. Padme knew full well what he was up to; he just wanted her over there. It was so tempting…but no! she must stand her ground. She just smirked and leaned against the doorway, watching him still. Obi-Wan turned his head slightly and smiled.

"I'll take that as a no." he said, suddenly moving towards her. "Well…if you're not coming over here, I guess I'll go over there." he said, a grin on his face.

Padme's heart rate accelerated and her brain was simulating many images, wonderful images as he drew closer. Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, he was standing in front of her, looking down at her with those beautiful blue-green eyes, his hair wet, mussed up, yet it made him look even more yummy. Just as his lips grazed her, a timer went off in the oh so distant kitchen. Padme groaned and pulled away from him, her eyes half open, her lips and red, which were ready for that kiss…which would just have to wait.

"The breakfast…" she moaned, leaning her forehead against his chest. Obi-Wan smirked and continued to make little sensuous circles on Padme's neck, with his thumbs, right where he knew she liked it.

"Let Anakin get it, I don't really want food, I'd rather have you…" he growled, nuzzling her neck with his nose and sending a light trail of kisses down it. Padme's limbs had long turned into mush and she was sure that if Obi-Wan wasn't holding her up, she would for sure fall to the floor. She moaned and let herself ride these moments of pleasure. She barely heard what Obi-Wan had said.

"Nooo…he might burn it, or worse, catch something on fire." She moaned, but right now didn't really care what happened to the food…Obi-Wan was doing such wonderful things with his hands.

"I don't care," Obi-Wan said, kissing her on her awaiting lips, "I'm still having you for breakfast…" and he slowly shut the door with his foot, letting the towel drop at the same time, Padme's gasp was the last thing heard as the door shut with a final click.

* * *

Anakin stared down at the burnt coffee cake just laying on his plate. He stabbed it with his fork and once again stared at it, as if afraid it would suddenly come alive and talk to him, although...not in a British accent. A frown came upon his face as he sat there, trying to figure out why he thought of an alive talking piece of coffee cake… 

Ciana entered the kitchen, her steps noticeably getting slower as she saw Anakin staring down at a.piece of..._was that coffee cake_? with a fork stabbed through it The look upon his face was hilarious and she wanted to laugh although she didn't, she was afraid that that would break his "trance". She suddenly got an idea and sat down right across the table. Ciana knew he was far too gone, he hadn't noticed anything. She suddenly jumped up and yelled "BOO!" and started laughing hysterically as she memorized the look on his face as he screamed like a girl (sounds like our Ani, Obi-Wan..hehe) and fell to the floor, his chair toppling over and him hitting his head on the wall.

She laughed even harder as he struggled to get up, his face two different colors. The left side of his was a shade of red and his bruised side was a purple color and his eyes a stormy blue.

"CIANA!" he managed to bellow out, but before he could reach over there and strangle her, there was a knock at the front door. They stared at each other in the eerily quiet kitchen as another knock rang throughout the apartment.

"I'll get it!" they yelled in unison as they both ran for the door, knocking each other out of the path. Ciana shoved Anakin into the wall and finally reached the door. She opened it and when she saw who it was, all the blood drained from her face, her whole body became numb. She didn't eve notice when Anakin stood by her, putting a hand on her arm.

"Hello, Ciana darling…" a raspy voice said.

"Dad?..."


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Ciana's face seemed to get even paler, if that was possible. Anakin was beginning to get worried. Suddenly she scowled and slammed the door in her father's face. She turned to Anakin, staring at him, a madness in her eyes that scared him.

"DON'T let him!" she hissed, storming away from the door and down the hallway and out of his sight.

Anakin stared at the door as once again Ciana's "dad" knocked upon it. He took a chance and opened the door to face him. As Anakin watched this man, he was wondering if this really could be the same man that got drunk and had beaten Ciana severely, enough to make her run away, and cringe anytime anyone raised a hand towards her. Anger built in Anakin's system and before he knew what was happening, he had grabbed the man's shirt in his hand and pressed him up against the wall. Anakin glared down at him and wanted to laugh at the glint of fear evident in his eyes.

Anakin leaned in even closer and growled,

"Listen pal, " Anakin jerked on his "captive's" collar, "I don't know who you are, or what you want with Ciana, all I'm going to tell is that you can't have her." Anakin jerked on his collar again. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he practically yelled.

The man underneath no long had any fear in his eyes, and the thing that made Anakin's blood boil was the scowl upon this..man.

"Listen boy," he spat the word out like a curse, "get your filthy hands off me before I do something that will make you cry." He smirked as Anakin slowly let got of his shirt and stepped back.

"Good, now listen closely boy. I don't know who _you_ are, or what you're doing here with Ciana, all I'm going to tell you is that…I **_will_** have her, you just watch, one day you won't be looking and wham, she'll be gone from you..forever. You remember that now, and don't forget it." And with that, he walked down the hallway and out of Anakin's sight.

Marius sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. _Damn! So close to get her…_he shouldn't have spoken, as soon as the door had opened he shoulda grabbed her and gotten the hell off of this Force-forsaken planet. _No, just wait..she'll be in your clutches soon enough…_A beep from his comm broke his thoughts, and as he opened it he was sure who it was..

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked quietly, walking fast so as to get out of the view from the public. He continued to stare at the blue tiny little holoimage of Sidious.

* * *

Obi-Wan lightly caressed Padme's cheekbone as the other hand sifted through her mass of chocolate sweet smelling curls of hair. He inhaled her scent and leaned in closer, kissing her cheekbone, still caressing it. Force, she was beautiful, especially when she was sleeping, all the worry lines gone from her face. A small smile was on her lips now, and she moved closer to him, dreaming_. It must be a good dream. I hope I'm in that_ _dream_..Obi-Wan thought, smiling. Padme's smile became bigger as she felt Obi-Wan's kiss on her cheek. She didn't want to wake up just yet..she mentally sighed and turned and opened her eyes slowly, looking at her handsome husband. 

"Mmm, now that is a lovely sight to wake up to," she murmured, inhaling his scent. Obi-Wan's chest rumbled as he chuckled. He kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Hmm, you're telling me."

They both looked up as they heard the front door slam shut and they looked at each other, the same expression on their faces, as they heard a pair of feet running past their door and a bedroom door slamming. Obi-Wan started to get up but stopped as he felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Padme looking at him, concern in her eyes.

"Please be careful, and gentle, what ever is going on out there must be held with the up most care."

Obi-Wan nodded while smiling, he kissed her on the lips once more.

"I know." And with that he got off the bed, donned a robe, and walked down the hallway.

He wasn't too surprised to find Anakin standing at the front door, staring down the hallway. He crept up on Anakin and stood behind him.

"Care to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Anakin didn't look at him, he continued to stare…more like glare, out the door and down the hallway.

"Ciana's dad was here." He said, his back stiffening. He was barely controlling the anger inside of him to go after _him_ and choke that _man _to death for what he had done to Ciana.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose up in surprise, yet he didn't say anything. He looked down the hallway towards Ciana's room. He made a move to go towards his own bedroom again, but before he passed Anakin, he spoke softly.

"Be careful of your emotions, Anakin. Learn to control them." And with that he walked away.

Anakin's back stiffened even more and he longed to lash out at his former Master, but he knew that that wouldn't help anything. Anakin sighed and shut the door slowly, and turned, walking down the hallway to Ciana's room.

* * *

"Did you succeed?" the raspy voice of Darth Sidious asked. 

Marius hid in the shadows, watching where he walked.

"No, my lord." He said frightfully, everyone knew what Sidious would do to someone who failed him.

Beneath his hood, Sidious scowled, and banged his fists against the arm of the chairs in anger.

"You know what I do to someone who fails me, Marius?" he asked slowly, he mentally smiled evilishly as he saw the fear in Marius' eyes.

"Y-yes, my Lord, but I promise…I will get her, it won't be long."

"How can I trust you."

"You..you don't have to, my Lord, if I fail, you are going to kill me, but I will capture her, after all, I am her father, and I know where she hides and I can track her down. When she was but a little girl, I implanted a tracking device in her, unbeknownst to her, of course, my Lord. That is how I finally found her. She can never escape me, and if she can never escape me, she can never escape you, my Lord. But, one question, what do you want with her…" he dared to ask.

Sidious' scowl became even deeper and he hissed.

"You dare ask a question of my actions?" Sidious banged his fists against the arms again to emphasis his anger and his question, "I know what I am doing, and I trust you, Marius, and for that I shall answer your question."

Marius leaned in even closer to the holoimage, as if that would help him hear Darth Sidious even easier.

"She is the key that we need to get Anakin Skywalker. We both know that he is attached to her…," Sidious smirked, "that foolish boy. If something happened to Ciana, Anakin would of course try to rescue her. If we have Ciana in our clutches, we will soon have Anakin Skywalker in our clutches, and he is the one I want. Yes, him, he is.._The One_…"

The way Sidious had said that made shivers go down Marius' spine. Yes, indeed, this Anakin Skywalker was very important…

"Do you promise that no harm will come to her, my Lord?"

Sidious hesitated, even though Marius was working for him, he knew that Marius was indeed Ciana's father, and of course he still had feelings for him. _That will change…_

"Yes, Marius, I promise no harm will come to your daughter." He emphasized 'daughter' and he saw Marius shiver slightly."

"We will talk soon, Marius. Contact me when you have gotten your daughter. It should not take long. I will be waiting." He said, and with that the holoimage disappeared.

Marius stared down at the comm., and suddenly shame filled him. He stopped walking and just stood there, thinking one thing. _What have I done…_


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Anakin walked down the hallway and knocked on Ciana's door.

"Ciana? Can I come in?"

After a few seconds of waiting, he opened the door and stepped in. He knew she was in here, somewhere. As he turned around, he saw her sitting by the window, staring out of it, staring at nothing…there was a blank look on her face, nothing else. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ciana, are you alright?"

He sat down next to her, not expecting an answer, so he wasn't surprised when she turned to him, the blank look still on her face, non responsive. Anakin sighed and stretched his legs to make himself comfortable, he would be here awhile.

0000000000

Padme sat at her vanity, brushing her hair, already donned in her day clothes, when Obi-Wan walked through the door. He came to stand to behind her, bending down and kissing her cheek before nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Padme squirmed and turned to face him. She set a frown upon her face, and tried to look her sternest.

"Obi-Wan, no time for that now…", Padme inwardly smiled at the look of sadness that passed over his face, "I want to know what that was all about."

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He slumped down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ciana's father was here," was all he said, simply waiting for her reaction.

Padme's eyes became wide and she put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Her…father? The one who got drunk and beat her? But..how did he found this place, and most importantly, how did he know she was here with us…" Padme stood up and was about to open the door but stopped when she heard Obi-Wan's voice.

"Wait, no, don't go…give her some time. I bet Anakin's in there already, and I bet he's not getting any answers from her right now."

As Obi-Wan said that, he stood up and walked over to Padme, and put his hands on her forearms, rubbing them, he could tell she was still shaken by this news. He hugged her to him, inhaling her sweet scent as he did.

"Give her some time, that's all she needs..." he whispered in her ear.

0000000000

Anakin's head lolled on his shoulders, he resisted the urge to groan out loud. This was taking forever..shouldn't she have been talking yet? There hadn't been a peep out of her for..how long? Anakin looked at the chronometer and once again resisted the urge to groan. Gods, he'd been sitting here for almost an hour. He turned even more to look at the door, and almost fell out of the chair in the process. He grabbed the edge of the chair to hold himself steady, but what he didn't see was that Ciana had turned and given the chair a push, so it fell over, with Anakin under it. He groaned and turned his head to look up, to see Ciana standing there, watching him, no expression on her face, except in her eyes, they were once again twinkling.

Anakin groaned and laid his head on the floor, his voice muffled by the carpet.

"Itsthsgoodtoseethyoutoo."

Cianna snorted and stepped over him and walked out the door. Anakin watched in surprise as she left his vision. He scrambled up, almost fell over the chair, but managed to walk out of the room and follow her.

"And where do you think you're going." he asked, glaring at her as she walked to the front door of the apartment.

"I'm going out, I can't stay in this apartment anymore. It's suffocating." She was about to open the door but Anakin grabbed a hold of her wrist and turned her to face him, she looked up into his glaring face, her face set into a stubborn look as well.

"Let go of me" she said stiffly, glaring at him.

"Do you know how stupid it is to go out there? After what happened today, of all things!" he stated, ignoring her statement. He longed to give her a good shake and put some sense into her brain.

"I said, **_Let. Go. Of. Me._**" she said angrily, emphasing the last words importantly. She struggled out of her grasp, if she didn't get away from her, she'd go crazy. So many emotions were running through her at once, she couldn't take it.

"You're not going anywhere alone."

Ciana rolled her eyes.

"Well, why don't you come with me then?"

Anakin blinked.

A pause.

"Oh, right…"

Another pause.

"Would you please let go of me now?"

Anakin let go of her wrist as if he had been burned. He clenched his teeth together and stepped in front of her. Ciana watched him.

"I'm going out, are you coming with me or not, because either way, I'm going." she said.

Anakin opened the door and took a step outside. He turned his head to say over his shoulder,

"What does it look like I'm doing." he said, walking down the hallway.

Ciana stood there, staring at him, feeling as if she should throw something at his head. She growled and walked after him, one she caught up to him she looked at his face. Without turning his head Anakin asked softly, "So where are we going anyway."

0000000000

Obi-Wan fingered the turquoise ring on the golden chain that Padme has always worn since the day he gave it to her. He smiled softly and watched as the light caught the lovely color and made it shine even brighter. He looked down at Padme, who was by far the beautiful thing he had ever seen. Padme looked up into his face and smiled at the look of love apparent on it. She stepped back from him, never letting go of his hand, and walked out the door. She led him to the front door and opened it.

"Let's go somewhere." she said softly.

Obi-Wan chuckled and looked down the hallway.

"Hmm, but where to…"

"I just want to go anywhere, to get out of this apartment, I cleared my schedule so I'm free all day." she said, with a special smile.

Obi-Wan bent down and kissed her lightly before walking out the door, Padme following, still holding on to his hand.

* * *

**_I know this chapter seemed kind of pointless, but I have other interesting 'stuff' already forming in my head for the next chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading!_**

_**P.K. -91 out. (Padme)**_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Anakin and Ciana wandered down the sidewalks of Coruscant, looking around everywhere. For Ciana, this was a new experience, she had never been on this part of Coruscant with Padme, but now Anakin was showing her around, so obviously she'd see different places.

Anakin looked at her and chuckled as he saw the look of wonder on her face as she tried to look at everything at once.

"Try not to look at everything at once, you just might miss something important." he teased.

Ciana smirked and tried to stop staring at everything.

"So, where can we go first?"

Anakin was still looking at her, so he barely missed colliding with someone in front of him. He sidestepped that person, bumping into Ciana, who in turn alone would have fallen if Anakin had not grabbed her around the waist to keep her steady. They stared at each other, their faces barely inches apart. Everything else disappeared, so it seemed as if they were the only ones in the whole universe. Anakin lowered his head down towards hers, but Ciana was the first to move away from him. She untangled herself from him and turned to walk.

"Not here in public!" she hissed, walking from him, she could feel her cheeks burning but she tried to keep her face calm.

Anakin stared after her…he finally came to his senses and followed after her. A smirk came to his face as a certain thought came through his mind. _Hmm, she said not in public..does that mean I can kiss her in private?_ Anakin followed Ciana, unbeknownst to him that there was a silly grin on his face.

0000000000

Obi-Wan led Padme into Dex's Diner, making sure not to bump into anyone. He sat across from her, settling as comfortably as he could against the bench. He ordered their food as soon a waitress droid appeared at their table. Once the waitress droid left, Obi-Wan and Padme just sat there, each lost in their own thoughts and both of them knew they didn't have to talk, they were comfortable in their silence.

Once their food came, they stared eating, about half way through her bantha hamburger, Padme looked up into Obi-Wan's eyes. She tried not to squirm under his watchful gaze. She cleared her throat and set her fry back down on her plate, she subconsciously smoothed the napkin on her lap to clean her sweaty hands.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you som--..." an image of someone outside the window caught her attention and she never finished her sentence. "Anakin?" she whispered to herself, as she saw that Anakin was with Ciana and they were walking into Dex's Diner. Padme looked at Obi-Wan, she prepared to stand up but was delayed by Dex, the owner of this diner, walking over to their table. Dex smiled and clapped Obi-Wan on the back.

"Hello, Obi-Wan! I'm glad to see my old friend back here, and who is this lovely lady you have with you.?" Dex asked, looking at Padme with a smile.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but Padme beat him to it. She smiled sweetly at Dex.

"Hello Dex, I'm Padme. It's nice to meet you."

Just as she said that, Anakin and Ciana entered the diner. Anakin searched around and was surprised to see Obi-Wan and Padme here. _I thought they were at the apartment…_

He felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down as Ciana hissed in his ear.

"Let's go sit by Obi-Wan and Padme." and with that she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him over to their table, smiling sweetly at them, unknown to her that Anakin was struggling to get his captured sleeve back from her grasp. Anakin and Ciana sat down next to them as they ordered their food. The quartet ate in silence, until Obi-Wan set his fork down and smiled at Padme, who stopped eating and looked at him.

"Padme, I have a surprise for you tonight, all I ask of you is that you dress formally."

That piqued her interest, but she knew that it was no use to ask; instead she smiled and simply said,

"Alright."

0000000000

That evening Padme and Obi-Wan, and Anakin and Ciana, much to Obi-Wan and Padme's begrudge, walked up the steps to where the opera was going to be held. The place was quiet crowded so they had to keep together. Padme looked at Obi-Wan and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for this." she said softly.

"You're welcome, Padme. I knew you had to get out and do something every once in awhile." he said, smiling. He longed to kiss her, but knew he couldn't…not in public, anyway.

Ciana and Anakin were following closely behind, not saying anything. It was odd, when Anakin and Obi-Wan had first gotten home from being gone 5 months, Ciana had been so eager to see Anakin, but now…now their relationship was strained. This hurt more than not knowing him at all. She didn't want a strained relationship with someone so close to her heart..infact..the only one who she held in her heart. That thought froze her to the spot, she stopped walking and just stood there, that one thought swirling in her mind. _I love Anakin…_ She didn't see when Anakin waved a hand in front of her face and asked her something.

"iana..you all right?"

Ciana shook her head, as if to get rid of that thought and looked up at Anakin's face filled with concern. She smiled weakly and continued walking.

"Yes, yes…I'm alright Anakin, everything's fine…"

Anakin watched her with a puzzled look, but shrugged and continued to follow his master and Padme.

0000000000

A blonde haired blue eyed woman stood in the shadows of the opera building. She watched the quartet with narrowed eyes. Soon…soon, her job would begin. She only had to wait.

Anger welled up in her as she saw Padme squeeze Obi-Wan's hand and look at him with love. How dare she touch him, he was hers!

Her eyes narrowed even more and she resisted the urge to show herself. No, it was too soon. She had to wait. Siri turned from the quartet and walked deeper into the shadows of the night.

0000000000

After the opera was finished the quartet found themselves walking down the stairs and to the exit. It seemed as if the evening was gone way to fast. Padme was eagerly talking to Ciana about the opera, how wonderful it was and everything. While Obi-Wan and Anakin walked behind them, their eyes open and watchful, yet each thinking about how wonderful their evening was with their two favorite women. Suddenly a blonde haired woman in a long brown jacket stepped out of no where and began walking urgently, she bumped into Padme, who in turn almost fell over. The blonde haired woman stopped, turned and apologized to Padme. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Padme in shock, Siri with indifference. Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at her as well; they hadn't known that she was going to be here…

Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all asked in unison.

"Siri?"

0000000000

**A/N note: Sorry Kenobifan for bringing Siri back, I know you don't like her, but she is an essential part in the upcoming action, so yeah..but don't worry, as her character comes more into play in the next chapters, we can dislike her together! lol.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Reviews would be lovely : )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Padme. (P.K.-91)**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

Siri's face turned from indifference to a smile in less then a second.

She laughed and tackled Obi-Wan in a hug, a smile on her face. While she was doing her job, she could go overboard a little, Siri relished in the feeling of his body close to hers. Her smile became wider.

"Obi-Wan! Dear Gods, how long has it been. It's great to see you." she turned to Anakin. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair as if he were still a padawan.

"Little Anakin, great to see you." she smirked at his look of detest, _ohh poor baby, his_ _feathers had been ruffled_. Siri let out a loud laugh at that, not paying attention to the people or creatures that looked at her. She leaned into his ear and whispered,

"At least I don't call you Ani." she whispered, before turning to Padme.

Siri bowed, and murmured.

"Senator Amidala, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

Padme smiled, she rather liked this woman.

"Likewise, but please, Knight Tachi, call me Padme."

"Alright…Padme, then please, call me Siri." Siri said, putting on a smile, although in her mind she had an image of her strangling this slut who had taken Obi-Wan from her. The image disappeared in her mind as her 'job' came into focus in her mind and what her master had assigned her to do. '_Distract Anakin as much as possible, make him believe what is not true, make him think things are between Ciana and..anyone you chose. Lure him to the darkside.'. _her master had said. Fine, she would do her job, as her master wished. The sound of Padme's voice brought her to the present.

"Siri, would you care to have dinner with us at my apartment? It would be a pleasure to have another guest, and I don't believe you've been truly acquainted with Ciana here."

The Jedi Knight nodded.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you for inviting me."

And with that, the now group of 5 set off to the apartment of Senator Amidala.

0000000000

A couple of hours later Obi-Wan and Padme huddled on the couch, each comfortable in their shared warmth, and in the warmth of the cups hot cocoa (YAY!) they held in their hands. They watched in amusement as Anakin and Ciana proceeded to play a rather heated game of checkers. Siri sat there, watching them as well, trying to figure out how she was going to proceed with her 'plan '. She tried not to let her eyes stray to Obi-Wan and Padme, sitting so close together, looking at each other with such love. Siri's hands balled into fists, and her teeth clenched together. _No, control your anger for now, Tachi. Just calm…_

Obi-Wan reflected on all that had happened this evening, especially running into Siri, literally. It was nice to have her back, it was like old times, only...with Ciana here. Siri and Ciana had seemed to had a good start on knowing each other. When the 5 of them had gotten in the apartment they had had fun, talking about all the things that had happened while they were apart from each other. He suddenly looked up when he saw Siri tense and her hands ball into fists. He was about to ask her if everything was alright but stopped when he saw her relax. He hoped everything was alright.

Padme resisted the urge to yawn and looked over at the chrono. _Oh my…_

A yawn escaped her, in which she quickly covered it, but not before the three Jedi caught on. Anakin ignored it, he was busy playing checkers. Siri was lost in thought, but she didn't ignore the yawn. She put on a smile and stood up.

"Well, it appears that our dear Senator is getting tired, so I had best leave. It was nice talking to you all again." She walked over to Obi-Wan and gave him a hug.

"Bye, Obi-Wan. Talk to you all later!" and with that she walked towards the door, she was about to open it but was stopped by Padme's voice.

"Siri! Wait, how would you like it if…if you could come over tomorrow and we'll all have supper together. Here, at say, 6 o'clock?"

Siri smiled.

"Sure. I'll be here." and with that she disappeared out the door.

Once Siri was out of sight Padme leaned backwards and landed on the couch, laying partially on Obi-Wan. She sighed in contentment and snuggled against him. Obi-Wan smiled and stroked her hair lightly, it helped her fall asleep.

"You know, Padme, that if you fall asleep on the couch I'll have to carry you to our bed." he said softly.

A smiled appeared on her face.

"Hmm, sounds good to me." she answered sleepily.

Suddenly a cheer came down from the floor, in which Padme lazily opened her eyes and looked down at the duo playing checkers. Ciana was sitting up and had her hands in the air, a smile on her face.

"I won!" she announced proudly, "Try and beat me again sometime, eh, Anakin?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and got up, he stretched and yawned.

"Well, I guess that's it for me. Night all!" and he disappeared down the hallway, Ciana following, her voice was heard trailing him.

"That's it? You're such a wuss, Ani." they could hear her laughter and then heard her groan. "Ow, no hitting, Skywalker." in which they heard someone hitting someone and hearing Anakin groan.

Obi-Wan's voice jarred Padme of her thoughts.

"You know if they keep going on like that, sooner or later they're going to destroy this apartment." Padme could hear the smile in his voice and could just imagine his blue-gray eyes twinkling in amusement. Padme sighed and the last thing she knew was the feel of Obi-Wan's hand stroking her hair.

0000000000

Lord Sidious sat upon his 'throne' as he liked to call it, listening to the information, albeit how little it was, on Siri's current actions. He knew that having two apprentices on the same 'job' was bound to let all hell break loose, but even as the thought came to his mind, he knew that for a fact, he just didn't trust Marius enough, not that he did trust anyone…

Sidious knew that sooner or later Marius would back out, because of his daughter, he never should have assigned him this duty, Sidious could tell he would never finish it out. That's why…that's why he had assigned Siri to do it. She had come to him months before, even then he could feel the anger and hatred burning off of her, he could feel her striving for power, even then. Once he had seen her, met her, made him his apprentice, he knew that she would not fail him. He knew her anger, her hatred, towards one person and one person alone. Sidious knew that Siri would do anything to destroy Senator Padme Amidala, that's why she was such an essential part of this plan, if Siri destroyed Amidala, then she could allow Anakin to fully depend upon his anger and jealousy and hatred throughout the years, and soon…soon, Skywalker would be his.

An evil smile appeared on Sidious' face as the thought of Skywalker as an apprentice, he would be so powerful. Together they would rule the galaxy as they chose. An evil laugh reverberated through the eerily dark and quite halls of the ship, giving shivers down anyone's back who was unfortunate enough to hear it.

Evil was rising...

...Once again.

And no one could stop it.

Sidious was sure of that.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Reviews: Ever demanding Obi-Wan, eh? Lol, that's alright. I don't mind, much. Anyway, here's your precious chapter, asap! )_**

_**Kenobifan: Of course Siri doesn't have a chance! PADME IS OBI-WAN'S FOREVER! ) Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!**_

_Chapter Eleven_

The next evening Anakin stood in front of the mirror and straightened his leather Jedi robe and tunics. He turned and was surprised to see Ciana standing there, watching him. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Ever heard of privacy." he asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, next time, knock." he said sternly, walking down the hallway.

Ciana smirked and followed him.

"Why, is poor Ani getting all nervous about someone seeing him without his clothes on?" as soon as she said that she wished she could take them back, she could feel herself blush, and she could see Anakin's cheeks turn a slight red. She moved in front of him and turned to walk into the living room.

"No blushing now, Ani!" Ciana dodged a pillow that had been lying on the floor that Anakin had picked up and thrown at her head.

"Temper temper!" she said, smiling.

She heard Anakin snort as she moved from his line of view. Ciana settled down on the couch and got a book out, she looked at the chrono, it was quarter to 6.

0000000000

Padme wiped the sweat from her red face. It sure was hot in this kitchen. She turned at the sound of the oven ringing and got the roast beef out of the oven; she set it on the table under oven mitts and once again wiped her face. She turned when she heard a groan coming from the door.

Anakin groaned again and looked all around the kitchen.

"Dear Gods, Padme, how do you stand it in here!" He said fanning himself with his hand. Padme smiled and shooed him out.

"That's why I don't let anyone else in here. Now, you'll have to wait for the food, no picking anything!"

Padme smacked his hand when he got a piece of chocolate that was laying on the table for dessert and shoved him out of the door. She laughed and yelled at his retreating back."And stay out!"

0000000000

At exactly 6 o'clock, Siri knocked upon the door of Amidala's apartment. Siri couldn't think of Amidala as Padme, it was too…personal, and it made her feel too close to the senator. Siri blew a gush of air through her clenched teeth just as the door opened, it was Ciana. This new girl was alright, she was...different, somehow, although Siri couldn't quite put her finger on _why_. Siri smiled and stepped inside the apartment to be engulfed in this wonderful smell of…FOOD! Her stomach gurgled out of its own accord and followed Ciana to the dining room, where everything was set and Anakin and Obi-Wan were just getting ready to sit down.

"Hello, Siri, it's nice to know you made it in time." Obi-Wan said, pulling out a chair for her before he sat down to her right, at the head of the table. Anakin sat across from Siri and stared down at his plate, imagining all the food that would soon be on it. He groaned and slouched in his chair, how long before the food was here!

Siri mentally scowled as she watched this young Skywalker, he was very impatient, what was her Master thinking in having him join the Dark Side, Skywalker would probably just annoy them all the time, he was so _immature_! Siri looked over at the man to her right. Kenobi…now Kenobi would be a much more worthy Sith Lord, he would be so much more powerful if he joined them to the Dark Side. Maybe she could somehow _convince_ Kenobi to join, instead of Skywalker. He would be a much more worthy opponent to all who crossed Sidious. But no, she knew Kenobi to well, she knew that he would never join the Dark Side, _sadly_, he was too strong in the Light Force, too good, too pure. Siri glared at Kenobi, but was actually looking at a point to his right. _Damn him. _

_\_Siri was just about to ask Anakin a question, but was interrupted by the entering of Padme and Ciana, who were holding platters of food. The food was set on the table as everyone sat down. They said there hellos and dug into the wonderful smelling and tasting food. The first couple of minutes into the dinner, the only sound was of forks and knives hitting the plates, but after awhile, the sound of someone slurping and gulping was heard throughout the dining room. Everyone automatically looked up, at Anakin. He was the one eating his food so fast, he was making so much noise! Obi-Wan's brow wrinkled in a frown and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop from yelling at Skywalker. Padme sat there, staring at him, a wrinkle on her brow as well, trying to suppress a laugh. After all these years, he was still the same. Padme shook her head and continued to eat, trying to ignore Anakin as much as possible. Ciana, who was sitting the closest to Anakin, rolled her eyes, sighed and hit Anakin on the shoulder all at the same time. She gave him a pointed glare, hopefully he got the cue. Siri cleared her throat,

"Anyway, I haven't seen you guys in awhile, besides yesterday, that is," she said, a smirk on her face, "I want to know how ya'll meet, specially Ciana."

Anakin cleared his throat, and proceeded to tell Siri all about meeting, or rather _finding_ Ciana on Naboo, near the Lake Retreat. In the middle of Anakin's freakishly boring conversation, which was mostly to himself, since no-one else was really listening; Siri suddenly leaped up and made a run for the door. The other four watched her with bewilderment.

"I know what we can do, so we're not so bored, Anakin, Ciana, why don't you guys stay here, while I, Obi-Wan and Padme go out and get some stuff for a little party shin-dig thing…Sound like fun?"

Obi-Wan and Padme immediately jumped up from their seats and followed Siri out the door. "See you later, you guys? BE GOOD!" they yelled, as the door shut with a final click. Anakin and Ciana stared at each other across the table, both bored.

"Why don't we go find something to occupy our time with," Anakin said, getting up, "I believe Padme should have _some_ stuff hidden in this huge kitchen. Let's start looking!" he cried, rummaging through the cupboards. Ciana sighed, rolled her eyes, but continued to help Anakin look through the cupboards. Anakin suddenly pulled the fridge open, and he screamed (yes, screamed) in delight. He pulled out cans of beer.

"Look what _I_ found!" he cried triumphly, holding the beer cans up in the air. "PARTY!" he yelled, opening the can and taking a swig, smacking his lips in satisfaction. Ciana smirked and took a beer can from him, they hooked their arms together and walked into the living room. It looked like they were going to have a party just by themselves.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

"HELLO DOOR!" Anakin screamed, while running down the hallway up to the door, almost falling over in the process, and hugging it, stroking the door with adoring love. "I love you!" he purred softly, still stroking it.

Ciana sat in the corner of her room, it was dimly lit, and she was giggling like mad and playing with dolls, which looked suspiciously like Obi-Wan and Padme. She was holding the Obi-Wan miniature doll in her left hand, and the Padme doll in her right hand, she was talking to the dolls and making them talk to each other and making them do…not very pure things.

"I love you, Obi!" she cried, in a high-pitched voice, making the Padme doll move close to the Obi doll and making them kiss "passionately', as passionately as dolls could kiss, anyway.

"No! I love _you_, Padme!" she cried, once again in the same high-pitched voice.

She sat in her dimly lit bedroom making the dolls kiss again, making little kissing noises and still giggling like mad.

0000000000

Obi-Wan opened the front door to the apartment, attempting to hold the groceries in one arm while trying to keep the door open. The first thing he saw when he shut the door behind him was Anakin. A '_running down the hallway at top speed_' Anakin.

_Awww sithsp-- _

"OBI!"

Obi-Wan was surprised to find that he wasn't knocked out as he felt his body hit the wall as he felt Anakin collide with him. Anakin was holding onto him as would a leech to bare skin. The older Jedi let out a strangled groan as he felt Anakin tightened his hold. The groceries had flown from his hand and landed all around the floor. Great. Just Great.

"Anakin, would you get off me?" He said, trying to pry Anakin off of him.

Instead, Anakin smiled wider, and actually _snuggled_, much to the '_captive's' _horror, closer against him, and laid his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"I MISSED YOU OBI!"

"Ye-ah, I missed you too." Obi-Wan managed to get out, from being squashed by Anakin, he was still trying to get this** _thing_** off of him. Obi-Wan slumped against the wall as Anakin lessoned his grip on his Master, he stood in front of Obi-Wan, an insane smile on his face.

"Guess what!" he said, poking Obi-Wan, laughing hysterically.

Obi-Wan straightened himself, and was about to move away from _IT _when he felt another **_thing_** connect to his body and lesson his oxygen supply, again. Anakin, by now, was on the floor, laughing hysterically, tears running down his red face from laughing so hard, and so much.

Obi-Wan didn't need to look down to know who was connected to him.

"HI OBI!" Ciana yelled, right into his ear, he winced while he tried to pry this _new_ thing away from him.

"H-ello Ciana." Obi-Wan grunted out, just as he finally got the new leech away from him at arm's length. Ciana pouted and reached out towards Obi-Wan and whimpered, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"NO! HUG!!" she demanded, pouting some more.

Suddenly Ciana wasn't there anymore. She just wasn't. In her place was…Anakin. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and walked away from his two new leeches, but before he could get to where he wanted to go, he was tackled by both the 'leeches' and landed on the _wood floor_ of the living room.

"Ooohhhhhh…" he groaned, putting a hand to his head, as if to stop the world from spinning. "Would you get the heck _OFF OF ME_!" He yelled at them, trying to get them off. He finally managed to get away from them, and he ran into his bedroom and shut the door, locking it as a good precaution. Obi-Wan couldn't believe that he just _run away_ from them, but sighed in relief when he heard them collide with the door, which didn't move an inch.

Padme stood in the front door, trying to analyze all that she had just seen in the few minutes she had been standing there. She tiptoed away from the door and scurried to the kitchen, away from _them._ She didn't want to be tackled by them too.

Obi-Wan turned from the door and stopped short, staring at the floor, there were _dozens _of empty beer cans laying all over their bedroom floor. Dear Gods, how much did they drink! He stood there, aghast, just staring. He _knew_ they shouldn't have been left alone, he just _knew_ it! Obi-Wan flung the door open and stormed down the hallway; past Anakin and Ciana, who were lying on the floor by each other, and laughing every time they pointed at an imaginary _thing_ on the ceiling. They paid no attention to him, which he was very grateful for, as he stormed into the kitchen, but came to such an abrupt halt he almost ran into the table as he saw who was in there.

"Padme!" he whispered urgently, eyeing the door every few seconds to see if the drunken _leeches_ were coming. He made his way over to her and sat down next to her. "I didn't know you were home." he said, watching her. Padme eyed him skeptically and continued to eat the strawberry she had in her hand. Obi-Wan watched the strawberry go from her hand to her lips, being chewed softly and slowly. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes from her lips, he looked into her eyes. He cleared his throat and eyed the door again. "How long have you been home?"

Padme swallowed the last of the strawberry and smacked her lips, smiling, she stood up, poked him in the shoulder for no reason and crept up to the door, looking out of it and around the corner. "Not very long," she answered over her shoulder, "but long enough to see what those two did to you. I find it funny. and--" she said, walking back to the table, "good, they're still laying on the floor, laughing at nothing. Do you s'pose we could try and get them into their own bedrooms and make them sleep? Gods' know what kind of hangovers they're going to have in the morning, we all know Anakin will be complaining even more, now." she said, standing next to Obi-Wan, watching him. Obi-Wan, this time, eyed her skeptically, a smirk on his face.

"You do know that once they see you, they're going to _attack_ you." he said, standing up and walking to the door. Padme followed and let a small snort escape. "Yeah, I know, I just hope Anakin doesn't kiss me or anything." she said, her nose scrunching up in distress at the thought. Her eyes went wide, her mouth performed a complete O.

"What if he does kiss me, and it'll be a really slobbery kiss!" she said, clutching Obi-Wan's arm, cutting the circulation off. He smothered a laugh at the thought, and tried to rescue his captured arm. He walked out of the kitchen, Padme trailing along, and around the corner. "We'll find out soon enough." he whispered, walking down the hall to the drunken people laying on the floor.

Anakin looked up as he heard footsteps, he tried to focus on who it was. He sat up quickly, groaning as suddenly the two people became four. He recognized the brown hair, he flung himself up and tried to run towards _her_.

"PADME!" he yelled, grabbing her in a huge bear hug. "HI PADME! YOU'E BACK!" he yelled again, trying to place a kiss on her cheek, instead their heads knocked together. Anakin let go of Padme and rubbed his head, groaning. "Padme, do you have a twin? Cuz I swear, there's two of you now!" he said, pointing at the Padme to his right, which was actually thin air. He swayed on his feet and was hurtled towards the wall as Ciana rammed into him. She was trying to get to Padme, but somehow Anakin was in front of her instead. She got herself off of the floor and stood facing Padme. She hugged Padme as well and cried out. "HI PADME! GUESS WHAT!" She didn't wait for Padme to answer, instead she smiled hugely and stepped away from her. "I…--.I'M DRUNK!" She cried, laughing hysterically, falling to the floor. To her right, Anakin was also laughing hysterically, Obi-Wan had grabbed onto his arm and was trying to pull him up to stand.

"ANAKIN. To your bedroom _now!_" Obi-Wan bellowed, shoving Anakin towards his bedroom.

"NO! _You_ can't make _me_!" Anakin cried defensively, swaying on his feet where he now stood. He grabbed onto Padme's shoulder to hold himself up. He swayed some more and finally fell over, taking Padme with him. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and bent down to pick them up but stopped at hearing the front door open.

Siri strolled through the front door, swinging a brown paper bag filled with _secret stuff_ and promptly opened her mouth to yell,

"HELLO EVERYO—" Shestood there, mouth gaping open, eyes wide, at the image in front of her. Suddenly she burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Anakin didn't even bother to get up and see who it was. His head hurt, and his mouth tasted like something died in it, and this carpet _was_ _actually_ _quite_ comfy. He felt a poke on his back, he turned his head and glared at Ciana, who started poking his back again and laughing. Suddenly the poking stopped, he lifted his head slowly and saw that Obi-Wan had picked up Ciana and was carrying her down to her room; they disappeared in through the door. Anakin laid his head back down on the comfy carpet and sighed, it felt good to lay down. Suddenly he was being picked up, instincts took over, he fought for his life, yelling at the top of his lungs. He roughly heard Obi-Wan say something through the haze in his head, but it was drowned out by the roar in his ears. Suddenly he was on something soft and plush, and it was pitch-black. Anakin scrambled for the door, falling off of his bed, again, he pulled on the doorknob, it was locked! Anakin howled and leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor, he sat there, moping. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered something; he crept up to a hiding spot in the back of his closet, and got a box out. He opened it and looked at all his treasures, there were dozen and dozens of suckers and a lot of other candy in that box. Anakin took one out and stared at it.

"_My_ _precious_," he muttered to himself, unwrapping it and sticking it in his mouth, sitting there, waiting.

Ciana, meanwhile, hadn't been bothered by anything at all, so once she had been _dumped_ by _Obi_ _meanie_, in her room, she had resumed her play with the Obi-Wan and Padme dolls, making them kiss and anything else she could think of, that dolls would do. She giggled and suddenly she shivered. Ciana scrambled up to the window, pressing her face up to it, looking out. IT WAS _RAINING_! Ciana pouted and pulled her face away from the window, only to be drawn by something else _on_ the window this time. Her face print was there! She dabbed her finger on the window and made it all smudgy. She leaned back and looked at her work with admiration, smiling, and wishing that she could have another one of those yummy tasting drinks that were in those weird cans.

She sighed and continued to look outside, wishing for more to drink.

0000000000

Obi-Wan and Padme plopped themselves on the couch, exhausted. They looked at each other with a knowing look, the look that said 'they will_ never ever_ be left alone _again_' look. They didn't pay attention to Siri who was standing there, a smirk on her face, until she plopped the brown paper bag on the coffee table. They didn't even bother to ask what was in the bag, they just watched as she grabbed the bag and pulled out a wine bottle.

"DRINKS, ANYONE?" she cried, laughing as they groaned in unison.


	14. Chapter 13

**P.K.-91's Authors Note to all her lovely readers: Sorry for such the long wait, my lovely readers! (From what I have now noticed, after 'almost' every chapter I have writers block, so I hope you can all bear with me on such long waits for a chapter.) Had to get myself over writers block, first. Glad I got my 'groove' back, as Obi-Wan calls it. **

**If anyone is wondering, later on in the chapter, there is going to be a paragraph in italics, the italics symbolize as a dream/nightmare. Please feel free to review and tell me what you thought! Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, do review, if you wish, reading them gives me great (dare I say..'needed') motivation to haul ass to keep writing more. //smiles// **

**Enough of my rambling, from here on is your long awaited chapter.**

**Without further ado, I present to you…**

_Chapter Thirteen_

The rain pounded against the walls and roofs of the buildings that the young woman passed, the soles of her boots crunching against the old crusty dirt on the pavement. She neither looked up, nor around. She knew where she was going; she knew where she needed to be.

"Do you have the information that our dear Lord Sidious needs?" A voice hissed across the shadows and above the howling of the wind and rain upon the roofs in which they stood under.

"Yes, I do." Siri said softly, inching towards the man clothed in a dark robe, the hood drawn over his face, only a bearded chin showed, yet that was even black as well.

"Good." The voice hissed, satisfaction thick in that one word.

The only sound after that were the sounds of the wind and the rain, as well as the sound of breathing. The man grunted and shifted his weight to his right left, staring at her. Siri blinked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Something you wanted to know?" She whispered, fingering the datapad in between her fingers. Her smirk grew as she saw the man's eyes swivel towards the datapad in her hand. She waved in in front of him, laughing softly.

"I see you want to know what this is…Well," She said, looking at the datapad also, "this particular datapad belongs to Senator Amidala and I have obviously obtained it, to bring to Lord Sidious. You're probably wondering what in the name of Sith Hells he would want with a sticking datapad, but you see, patience is a virtue, so, I'm not going to tell you. All I want you to do is deliver this to Sidious, and if you **_don't_**, I have my ways of knowing, and I have my ways of tracking you down and _killing_ you, _myself_." She said, steel in her eyes, her face etched with deadly seriousness. Sadly, she noticed, while the man took the datapad from her hand, he had never flinched or shown any emotion. _Damn, maybe next time…_she thought, as she glared at this man, her intentions clear to him in her eyes, and turned and walked down the alley, pulling her hood over her blonde hair, eyes down against the pounding rain.

Marius stared at the datapad in his hand, a smirk on his face. _That blonde bitch actually trusted this with me…_he thought as he turned and walked the opposite way, deeper into the alleyway. _We'll see about that_. Marius' deep laughter floated through the alleyway and into silence.

0000000000

"_Padme_.." Anakin whined softly, not daring to move from the surprisingly comfortable position he was in on his bed. He attempted to whine louder.

"**Pa**—" Anakin winced as light scorched his eyes and the sound of pounding upon wood floor reached his ears. He attempted to cover his eyes with his hand, but his hand had other ideas as it stopped halfway to his face and flopped back onto the bed feebly, twitching where it lay. The pounding sound increased and the loud booming made him want to scream and cover his ears.

Padme continued to walk to his bed, despite the reactions Anakin was giving off. She laid the tray on the night table lightly and leaned towards the suffering 'boy', asked,

"Anakin? How are you feeling? Any better?"

Between the loud booming and the pain in his head Anakin managed to say with clenched teeth and shut-tight eyes.

"Don't talk so loud."

Padme sighed, rolled her eyes, leaned closer, and whispered this time, the same question as before.

"How are you feeling?! Any better?!"

Anakin opened his eyes, his blood-shot eyes glared at her as if she were insane, his jaw still clenched, and he gave her one of those 'How does it **_look_** how I feel!!!' looks. Padme turned away, muttering 'point taken' and grabbing the napkin on the tray, waved it in front of him while watching him closely.

"Want anything?" she asked, putting it back at the feeble shake of his head. He groaned again and tried to cover his eyes from the light.

"I know for one thing, Ciana was much more cooperative than you." Padme stated as she walked and turned off the light, opening the door.

"You just get some rest." she said, shutting the door, darkness enveloping Anakin.

_Ah, freedom…_Anakin thought as he fell into a troubled sleep.

0000000000

//_Ciana ran and ran, her lungs bursting for much needed air, her legs long ago had turned into jelly, and yet she just kept running. _

_She had to._

_Ciana knew the number one rule while running from something was to never look back. Ciana broke the rule and looked back, her hair plastered to her face, forehead, and neck from the pouring rain and her sweat. She turned her head to find…nothing. Ciana stood there, her clothes sticking to her body from the rain and sweat, her hair in her eyes, breathing hard, looking, watching, waiting. Waiting...for what? Ciana turned her head sharply to the front as she heard a noise, her eyes widening as she saw Siri standing in front of her. Really close, barely a foot away from her. _

_"Si – Siri?" she stuttered softly, her eyes still wide, as she subconsciously stood in a fighting stance, ready to protect herself. _

_Suddenly a smirk appeared on the older woman's face, an evil glint glared at Ciana in those blue eyes, an evil glint which made Ciana shiver, and it wasn't from the rain, nor sweat. She took a step back as suddenly Siri's lightsaber was in her hand, ignited. Ciana watched in horror as the smirk became a scowl, and Siri's eyes were no longer a piercing blue, instead they were red. A glowing dark red, such as Ciana had never seen before. '**RUN**', a voice whispered to her, urgently. '**RUN NOW**!'_

_Ciana turned and ran, a voice following her. "No point in running.." Siri called, and yet…it wasn't Siri's voice at all. "You **can't** escape me."_

_Ciana's heart filled with terror as she heard someone running after her, gaining speed, gaining on her. Suddenly the running was gone from behind her, and Ciana halted to a stop as Siri materialized right in front of her, her lightsaber ignited once again. Suddenly Siri moved swiftly, so swiftly that if Ciana had blinked, she would have missed it, and the next thing Ciana felt was a blinding pain, and she was lying on the ground, her vision growing dim. A smirking Siri stood above her, joined by Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme. They all looked down at her as her eyes grew ever so heavy, her breathing becoming shallow. The last thing she saw and heard before her eyes closed forever was laugher. Mocking laughter. Obi-Wan, Siri, Padme, and Anakin stood there, laughing, as she died.//_

"NOO!!" Ciana screamed as she bolted up in bed, her chest heaving as if she had just run miles on end. She shivered and closed her eyes, trying to vanquish the nightmare away. The sound of their laughter, their _mocking_ laughter and Siri's voice echoing through her head. Ciana shivered again, pulled the covers around her, and tried to get comfortable while thinking of that nightmare. What was it all about? How could Siri have acted that way…she was a good person, wasn't she? Once again though, Ciana reminded herself that all that was was a dream, it didn't have to mean anything…it **didn't** mean anything. It was just a nightmare, she hoped. Before she fell asleep she told herself that she would tell Obi-Wan and Padme about this dream..nightmare, she corrected herself. With that last thought, their mocking laughter still echoing in her ears, she fell into a troubled sleep.

"_No point in running_." A voice whispered darkly to the sleeping girl from somewhere in the pitch-black room. "_You_ _can't escape me…_"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**P.K.-91.**


End file.
